Before The Breach
by Falre
Summary: "Give me back what you stole." Spoke 049, stepping through shallow pools of blood towards his prey. Sirens and gunshots rang in the halls, though 079 had locked down many of the doors and opened many more. AN: i realized there were some words missing so i read through and updated. please let me know if you see any further possible errors. Thank you!


"What are you doing?! Get that.. thing under control this instant!" Shouted . There were several instances of SCP-049-2 attacking the SolHelix squadron. Though, these did not do their usual trudge towards their prey. They ran. These were not made by accident but with intent. The corpses of the various bovine and chimpanzee SCP-049 had been given over the last few days was certainly terrifying to see. The way their skins peeled back and made way for new limbs to be attached in ways that made little sense. A few humanoid shaped instances of SCP-049-2 were in the hall as well, their bodies were also mangled and contorted in new ways. One made to look like a humanoid spider, another as though his torso was on the wrong direction.

"I am a patient individual, Doctor. You will give back what I have branded mine." A voice echoed through the ceramic of the mask he wore. SCP-049 watched with a patient fury. His hands behind his back as he stared down at this pitiful excuse for a doctor . SCP-049 knew that he was being studied within this facility. He knew these people wished information from him and also knew that there was information to be gathered from this place with little pestilence. At first, the relationship was symbiotic. But as time would drag on, he had realized that he was truly imprisoned. This man, he was to blame for the most recent affront.

Shots rang out through the hall in a deafening wail of blows. The creatures of study 049 had so carefully put together did not cease in their attacks. They swiped and bit, gored and trampled who and what they could reach that did not have the same essence of the cure within. Blood coated the once pristine tile floors with a thick and almost syrupy layer of sanguine fluid. Dr. Gadbury tried to flee the room, though through very unique association with SCP-079, 049 knew his prey would not escape him. Not again. Not after the insult he was shown within what 049 would consider his own home.

A slight whirring would be heard as a camera turned to focus on the scared little man, the door shut closed in front of him with a metallic clicking as it locked. Try as he might 's keycard would not work. His hands began shaking and in his haste to try again and again he dropped the card. Rather than reach for the card he grabbed the radio at his hip. With very little tact and no introduction he began "I need help! 049 has reached the third level offices. Send backup! Send- Gah!" He was cut off as one of the humanoid 049-2 instances grabbed his neck. He looked up at it with a piercing fear, he felt a warmth run down his legs as he couldn't stop himself from pissing in his trousers. The thing opened its mouth and its jaw split open revealing several rows of human teeth implanted in the flesh.

049 Watched silently as his creation successfully captured the old man. He stepped forward, leather-soled boots making a soft splashing sound as he stepped casually through the gore that littered the hall. "Pity…My cure wasted simply because you couldn't give me back what was mine." He spoke softly though his words carried in the hall as he nudged the bovine body with the tip of his boot. In a stiff motion he turned his head to face . "Now, sir. You will show me where it is you've placed my dear discovery, won't you?" The 049-2 instance that held the man by his neck snapped it's jaws menacingly while it's eyes were simple hollowed out sockets. Nothing to stare into, or stare back.

-Before the Breach-

Experiment Target SCP-049

Class: Euclid

Test Observer/ Commissioner: Dr. Itkinn, Dr. Gadbury,

Log 1-049

'Doctor Gadbury and Itkinn decided to pursue a test between SCP-049 and a class D. They feel that under the right circumstances they can get 049 to better perceive human emotion and calm rather than his consistent working behavior. Perhaps the presence of a companion that he deems free of the pestilence would in fact bring about a new side to this entity that we have yet to see. Time will tell.'

-Dr. Luke Lawliet

Log 2-049

'In the Class D dorms there isn't much. It's more of a box if anything. A thin mattress with only a sheet and a pillow with no case were the only real comforts given. Aside from a sink and toilet. These lab rats were held at various facilities all over the United States. All for major crimes punishable by death. The foundation didn't feel comfort necessary for these people. After all, once in foundation custody they are deemed deceased by the government. Class D personnel don't last long, a month at most unless they have been shown to have anomalous properties or interactions that require study. For this experiment to work, they needed something that would take the interest of 049. Perhaps a Class D with prior medical history? Yes…That's it. '

-Dr. Samuel Gadbury

3/10/20XX

A young female class D in her orange suit with shoulder length brown hair follows steadily behind two nearly identical guards. She is thin, but not overly so. With nothing to do but work-out since being in the prison system she's shed several pounds. Her identification number is plastered to her back reading D-30919. She wanted to ask questions, where she was and why she was in this place. She had been framed. She knew it, but the courts and jury only saw the planted evidence that was her sentence. She had already come to terms with this. Her sentence to death. She was not responsible for the deaths of that mother and her newborn. She was only a Labor and Delivery Nurse. She thought about the final words she would speak before execution…after all, that's where they were taking her, wasn't it?

One guard stepped into an elevator, she followed, and the second guard closed the doors and entered a few numbers. Down they went, the grind of the machinery at work was almost like a white noise. Once the elevator stopped the guards began to move again, and once more she followed. Though, she heard things down in this new tunnel. Things she couldn't explain. Screeches, muttering, an odd distorted warbling that came from a door labeled 'SCP-066' with a note on the door saying something about testing in progress. Her eyes were still looking back at the door when the guards in front of her stopped. She nearly bumped into them, the only reason she didn't is because she heard the footsteps stop and the sound of a keycard being swiped. "What was that?" She asked with a curious concerned tone.

The first guard shook his head, "Listen Lady, We have authorization to shoot you at any given moment. Don't waste my time with your bullshit questions. Just shut up, follow us, and do as you're told. "

The second chimed in , "Jeff, come on now, it's a basic question. With what this woman is about to go through maybe we can just tell her a bit?"

The first shook his head again, "No way Mark. Not after what happened with D-30004. I had to take a week of suspension for that. "

Before the second could say anything else the door opened to the sight of a man wearing a white lab coat. He was an older man, his hair salt and peppered with thin framed glasses on the bridge of his nose. The smell of his cologne was enough to knock out a horse, and D-30191 wrinkled her nose in a mild disgust. She thought about how this man used the same cologne her grandfather wore, although seemed to use far too much of it. On his coat hung a name badge, 'Doctor Samuel Gadbury'

He just seemed so…Generic.

"Thank you Gentlemen, you're dismissed. " He spoke to the guards who promptly nodded and turned on their heels to leave. After they were gone the doctor stepped aside and ushered the now very confused class D into the room. "Now then, young lady we have requested you specifically for this procedure. We have direct orders to give you this," He handed her a simple box that clearly had loose pieces in it," And enter this room. There is a man in there. We wish you to persuade him to play a game with you. "

D-30191 stood there slack jawed. She was convinced she was walking towards her own execution, not a game night. A part of her wanted to be a smart-ass and quip with "Is there going to be beer?" But a different set of words left her lips. "Sir, I don't…What?" Words. She couldn't find the right ones. A guard who had been standing in the corner stepped forward. "D-30191, please come this way. When the door opens you will enter the chamber. You will be given sixty minutes to complete this task. Upon completion you will be taken back to your cell." This guard sounded much more kind than the two who escorted her. Though, he also sounded as though he had recited this same thing several times.

When she turned to try and speak to the doctor again she saw him leaving the room.

Although she was extremely confused and unsure of what exactly was going on, she listened and did as she was instructed. Following the new guard to a door which he then opened with a pass-code. After entering the new room she noticed the smell. It was clean. A sterile environment that had a faint whiff of some chemical preservative lingering in the air. This room was larger than her own. In it was a table with two chairs, a sink and toilet, and this man was lucky enough to have a bed that had an actual blanket as well as a single pillow. In one of the chairs she watched a figure cloaked in black sit there. Writing in a journal and muttering in a foreign language she could not even recognize.

The figure stiffened as it heard the door to its chamber open and close. Though it soon relaxed."Doctor? You have already brought me one subject this week, is this for an interview this time? I'm quite busy recording my recent discoveries." His voice echoed in an almost hollow manner. Though the tone was soft and almost tired. He closed the book he was writing in and stood, turning to see just who had entered the room. "Hm...You are not the doctor. No, I've been given carcasses with uniforms such as yours in the past. Another subject that has succumbed to…" He paused, cocked his head to the side and mumbled something under his breath. This odd man who's voice set D-30191 on edge stepped closer to her, grabbing her head, his thumbs pulling the lids of her eyes up so she stared into his. She gasped and tried to pull back at first, his gloved hands cold against her mask that covered his face was very nearly pressing against her cheek as he observed her. Her arms held tight to the box as a shiver rolled up her spine. "S-sir…Can you please let go of me?" Her voice seemed more surprised than scared.

'This is incredible! She was touched by him and yet she did not die or fall unconscious. Nor does she show any signs of symptoms of such!' Doctor Lawliet whispered to the other observers from the room they sat in, watching over a live camera feed.

A long moment passed and he gently let go of her. He adjusted the gloves on his hands and grabbed his book again, taking up a pen and writing in it. "The pestilence is everywhere, but not in you. Why?" He asked outright.

"The..What? Pestilence? You mean the plague? It's been gone for-" She was interrupted by the man.

"No, The pestilence…"He gave a weary sigh. "You too must be blind to it as these doctors are blind to my work. Tell me, young lady, What brings you here? Certainly you do not seek a cure." His words had an unsettling echo to them. D-30191 found her spine shivering again as she stood straight up. "I'm...Well, I'm here to play a game." She held out the box containing a mystery game.

SCP-049 paused his writing, "My my, they sent a true guest into my home. Something I have not seen in many years. Alas, I have much work to do and it is unlikely you would know anything of my discoveries or the cure. I have no need for hobbies and games." He began writing again.

"You…Are a doctor, yeah?" She gathered this based on his attire and the way he spoke of illness and a cure. "I used to work for a hospital. I am a nurse. Maybe I can help?" In a bid to keep him from dismissing her she played to his personality. She was afraid of what they would do to her if she failed this simple task.

He closed his notebook and looked at her. She could see through the mask his hazel eyes staring at her with curiosity of his own. "A nurse! A member of the church perhaps? No…No. The church no longer employs the use of female medical professionals. Not here, at least. Tell me, What area is your expertise?" He seemed to get almost excited. Though, his tone only rose a bit. It was his eyes. Though his face was covered, if you watched you could still see the expression on him.

"Labor and Delivery." She said simply.

"Yes, the purity of birth. Very seldom are the newborns afflicted by the pestilence. Perhaps this is why it has not attached itself to you?" He humored himself with the possible answer to his question. "I will make you a deal. These doctors here tell me very little of the medical advancements of the new world. They believe my methods are crude. I ask you to tell me of the office you worked for and for information regarding why these doctors do not seek a cure. In turn, I will appeal to your desire to play that game you spoke of. Have we got a deal?" He asked, returning to his seat and resting his hands overtop of eachother on the table.

"I suppose so…Sounds easy enough. Sure." She nodded, thanking whatever gods were listening that her idea worked.

"What is your name? Surely it is not Number 30191." He asked as she stepped to the other chair, sitting down and opening the box. Inside the box was a checker board with the chips as well as a deck of cards.

"Ah…They've only called me by number since I've arrived a few days ago…Laura is my name. And you, Sir?" She asked as she set up the checkerboard.

"They have called me SCP-049 since my arrival here several years ago. Prior to that I have forgotten my birth name. Though, I have heard them call me 049, The Doctor, Doctor. Really, unimaginative aren't they?" 049 reached out a gloved hand and moved a chip on the board. "It is your move, Laura. Now tell me about the world you know."


End file.
